


十个达米安·韦恩想与乔纳森·肯特分手的时刻

by AndrelWilliam



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrelWilliam/pseuds/AndrelWilliam
Summary: 达米安写下这些的是随着时间积累的，是从小时候刚见面到长大结婚。达米安一直喜欢着乔而乔长大之后才意识到自己喜欢达米安于是展开追求然后追到手了。No.8: 乔一开始约达米安出来是想告白，结果临场太紧张（不过最后还是成功啦）No.9: 此时已经蝠米了，BGM是来自提姆的报复-v-No.10: 乔一直对布鲁斯还是挺有心理阴影的，总觉得黑色战衣的蝙蝠侠就像黑武士，他就像韩索罗而达米安是他的女儿莱娅，于是结婚典礼上乔从穿着黑西装的布鲁斯手里接过白西装的达米安依然心惊胆战。之后达米安对他说“I love you”的时候乔一不小心说了“I know”，然后达米安揍断了他的鼻子。





	十个达米安·韦恩想与乔纳森·肯特分手的时刻

十个达米安·韦恩想与乔纳森·肯特分手的时刻

 

1.乔对着小氪学狗叫的时候

 

2.乔对着我说“这个意面好像坏了，你来闻闻吧”然后把我的头摁在意面里的时候

 

3.第三次乔说“可是我比你高啊”的时候

 

4.乔说自己年龄不够不能看限制级电影所以各自回家的时候

 

5.乔把我睡觉的照片po到Facebook上的时候

 

6.乔在我锻炼时吃汉堡喝可乐的时候

 

7.班里的女孩约了我出去玩但乔说丧钟来袭击泰坦塔最后又说只是在开玩笑的时候

 

8.把我单独约出来却只给我看了一个羊放屁的视频的时候

 

9.打击罪犯的时候响起了乔唱的“我心永恒”的时候

 

10.结婚典礼上坚持要放“帝国进行曲”的时候

 

 

 

 

当迪克找到这张纸条的时候，他笑得前仰后合，然后把它上传到了家族群里。杰森写了一首情诗“鼓吹”他们俩从小的爱情故事而提姆翻出了好几张以前的黑历史照片po了出来。玛莎也被逗乐了，她拿着手机给克拉克和布鲁斯看了，布鲁斯好像这才懂了他儿子婚礼上“那首曲子”的真正含义。

 

而达米安迷迷糊糊躺在床上却被不断轰鸣的手机吵醒，恼火地摸索着手机——这时他的丈夫走了过来，笑着亲了亲他的脸颊。

 

“我还没刷牙。”达米安有气无力的说着。

“喔？”乔笑着，眼睛弯成了月牙，“我才知道这么小的时候你就把我当作你的‘男朋友’了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 达米安写下这些的是随着时间积累的，是从小时候刚见面到长大结婚。达米安一直喜欢着乔而乔长大之后才意识到自己喜欢达米安于是展开追求然后追到手了。
> 
> No.8: 乔一开始约达米安出来是想告白，结果临场太紧张（不过最后还是成功啦）
> 
> No.9: 此时已经蝠米了，BGM是来自提姆的报复-v-
> 
> No.10: 乔一直对布鲁斯还是挺有心理阴影的，总觉得黑色战衣的蝙蝠侠就像黑武士，他就像韩索罗而达米安是他的女儿莱娅，于是结婚典礼上乔从穿着黑西装的布鲁斯手里接过白西装的达米安依然心惊胆战。之后达米安对他说“I love you”的时候乔一不小心说了“I know”，然后达米安揍断了他的鼻子。


End file.
